My Little Pony: Дружба — це диво/Короткометражки/Галерея
Triple Pony Dare Ya Best Gift Ever animated shorts title card BGES1.png Triple Pony Dare Ya title card BGES1.png Granny Smith in deep concentration BGES1.png Cheerilee watches Granny count bits BGES1.png Cheerilee surprised when Granny stops BGES1.png Cheerilee looking at a black button BGES1.png Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Rainbow Dash looking impatient BGES1.png Rainbow Dash taking a deep breath BGES1.png Rainbow Dash letting out a big sigh BGES1.png Pinkie Pie appears next to Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "don't you just love" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash biting one of her feathers BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "what's wrong with her?" BGES1.png Applejack "Triple Pony Dare" BGES1.png Applejack proud of her Triple Dare BGES1.png Applejack "she couldn't wait patiently" BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Rainbow Dash's face starts to turn red BGES1.png Rainbow Dash with a very red face BGES1.png Rainbow Dash gritting her teeth BGES1.png Rainbow Dash shoots up out of line BGES1.png Granny still counting Cheerilee's bits BGES1.png Rainbow speeds to front of the line BGES1.png Ponies annoyed by Dash cutting in line BGES1.png Rainbow and ponies look back at Applejack BGES1.png Applejack "I win" BGES1.png Applejack smirking at Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Rainbow Dash "no, you don't!" BGES1.png Rainbow "I didn't Triple Dare you back!" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash with an impish smirk BGES1.png Rainbow issues a challenge to Applejack BGES1.png Rainbow Dash to Applejack "forever!" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash vs. Applejack BGES1.png Rainbow Dash holding Applejack's hat BGES1.png Applejack's hat in Rainbow's hoof BGES1.png Applejack looking at her hat in sweat BGES1.png Rainbow Dash puts on Applejack's hat BGES1.png Rainbow Dash wearing Applejack's hat BGES1.png Applejack snags hat off Rainbow's head BGES1.png Applejack takes her hat back from Dash BGES1.png Applejack hugging her hat BGES1.png Applejack putting her hat on BGES1.png Rainbow Dash wins the first challenge BGES1.png Rainbow practicing with Wonderbolts BGES1.png Applejack thinking of another dare BGES1.png Applejack Triple Pony Daring Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Rainbow Dash flying past Applejack BGES1.png Applejack "fly slower than" BGES1.png Applejack "apple molasses!" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash slowing her flight BGES1.png Rainbow Dash flying in a slow loop BGES1.png Rainbow Dash hanging onto a hoop BGES1.png Applejack wins the second challenge BGES1.png Applejack balancing snowballs on her nose BGES1.png Rainbow "twenty more to win this dare" BGES1.png Snowballs stacked on top of each other BGES1.png Applejack struggles to balance snowballs BGES1.png Applejack falling over with snowballs BGES1.png Applejack covered with snow BGES1.png Rainbow laughs at snow-covered Applejack BGES1.png Shovel jammed into the ice BGES1.png Applejack challenges Rainbow to dig holes BGES1.png Applejack gives Dash another challenge BGES1.png Rainbow Dash picks up the shovel BGES1.png Shovel clangs against top of the ice BGES1.png Rainbow shaking with chipped tooth BGES1.png Rainbow and AJ in front of decorated tree BGES1.png Rainbow tells AJ to buck a single apple BGES1.png Applejack looking nervous BGES1.png Applejack lightly taps the tree trunk BGES1.png Applejack bucks a single apple BGES1.png Applejack appears to win her dare BGES1.png Pile of apples on top of Applejack BGES1.png Rainbow Dash laughing at Applejack BGES1.png Pinkie appears at Applejack's classroom BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "Triple Pony Dare champion" BGES1.png Pinkie curious about Triple Pony Dare contest BGES1.png Applejack "it should be me!" BGES1.png Applejack criticizing Rainbow's challenges BGES1.png Rainbow Dash offended "me?!" BGES1.png Rainbow "do you know how hard it is" BGES1.png Rainbow crosses her hooves in insult BGES1.png Pinkie Pie has an idea BGES1.png Pinkie Pie excited about her idea BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "I Triple Pony Dare you" BGES1.png Pinkie Pie on a green background BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "quit daring each other!" BGES1.png Pinkie Pie with an impish smirk BGES1.png Applejack "no way!" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash "me, neither!" BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "guess that means..." BGES1.png Pinkie Pie declares herself the winner BGES1.png Pinkie Pie gloating to Applejack BGES1.png Applejack upset that she didn't win BGES1.png Pinkie Pie gloating to Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Rainbow Dash upset she didn't win BGES1.png Pinkie Pie gloating to her friends BGES1.png Pinkie giggling at her friends' expense BGES1.png The Great Escape Room The Great Escape Room title card BGES2.png Main five's eyes in the darkness BGES2.png AJ steps on Rainbow's tail in the dark BGES2.png Rainbow looking upset at Applejack BGES2.png Fluttershy addresses her friends in the dark BGES2.png Main five in the illuminated barn BGES2.png Main five blinded by the sudden light BGES2.png Pinkie Pie appears to greet her friends BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "my amazingly amazing" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "escape room!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie looks intrigued at her friends BGES2.png Pinkie Pie smiling wide at the screen BGES2.png Mane Six in Pinkie Pie's escape room BGES2.png Rarity "like Applejack's barn" BGES2.png Pinkie squishing her cheeks at Rarity BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "it's sooo much more" BGES2.png Pinkie "holiday clues, puzzles, and riddles" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "are hidden everywhere!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "solve them to find the key" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie jiggling the door handles BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "we're locked inside!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie proud of her escape room BGES2.png Twilight confused; her friends gasp BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle "come on, everypony" BGES2.png Twilight "we're experts at escape rooms" BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle picking up a gift box BGES2.png Twilight finds Pinkie under the gift box BGES2.png Pinkie "if we don't get out of here in time" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "something super big" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "and really scary" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "is going to happen!" BGES2.png Pinkie sitting cutely under the tree BGES2.png Fluttershy starting to look scared BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "I don't remember" BGES2.png Rarity "you created this escape room!" BGES2.png Pinkie "I made sure to forget everything" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "so I can play, too" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie happily bouncing away BGES2.png Fluttershy and Rarity look concerned BGES2.png Clock on the wall ticking BGES2.png Rainbow Dash holding a candy cane BGES2.png Rainbow Dash holding sheet music BGES2.png Applejack "the way I see it" BGES2.png Applejack "we gallop backwards" BGES2.png Applejack holding sheet music BGES2.png Applejack holding a candy cane BGES2.png Applejack licking a candy cane BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "why not try both?" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie takes out a gramophone BGES2.png Pinkie whistles while moonwalking BGES2.png Rainbow Dash juggling gift boxes BGES2.png Fluttershy balancing with wreaths BGES2.png Twilight backstroking; Rarity counting hay BGES2.png AJ running with lampshade on her head BGES2.png Twilight "what does any of this have to do" BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle "with finding a key?" BGES2.png Twilight looking annoyed at Pinkie Pie BGES2.png Pinkie Pie hiding inside a tree BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "we're having fun!" BGES2.png Pinkie bouncing on a pogo stick BGES2.png Pinkie bounces past Rarity and Twilight BGES2.png Rarity "oh, poo!" BGES2.png Rarity "I've lost count!" BGES2.png Rarity starts over from zero BGES2.png Rainbow Dash holding puzzle pieces BGES2.png Applejack holding bundle of decorations BGES2.png Rarity peeking into a gift box BGES2.png Pinkie Pie ringing a bell BGES2.png Ponies giving stuff to Pinkie Pie BGES2.png Fluttershy puts wreath around Pinkie's neck BGES2.png Rainbow "which one of these is the thing" BGES2.png Pinkie looking at stuff in her hooves BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "all of them!" BGES2.png Main ponies annoyed and upset BGES2.png Pinkie bouncing in front of her upset friends BGES2.png Main five hear the buzzer buzzing BGES2.png Mane Six looking at the wall clock BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "you didn't find the key" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "so get ready" BGES2.png Pinkie ominous "what's gonna happen?!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie's friends cowering around her BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle trembling in fear BGES2.png Applejack trembling in fear BGES2.png Rarity and Fluttershy trembling in fear BGES2.png Gift box rising up behind Mane Six BGES2.png Mane Six look at the rising gift box BGES2.png Giant gift box rising high BGES2.png Giant gift box in front of Mane Six BGES2.png Gummy pops out of the giant box BGES2.png Gummy lowers down on a parachute BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" BGES2.png Pinkie "wasn't that sooo much fun?!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie smiling; her friends exasperated BGES2.png|This is why the Joker and Riddler are different. Gummy blowing a noisemaker BGES2.png Mystery Voice Mystery Voice title card BGES3.png School of Friendship covered in snow BGES3.png Rarity teaching a Hearth's Warming class BGES3.png Rarity looking at school's P.A. system BGES3.png Rarity "that didn't sound like Twilight" BGES3.png Rarity "well, as I was saying" BGES3.png Rarity interrupted by the P.A. system BGES3.png Rarity annoyed by the interruption BGES3.png Mystery voice in the P.A. system BGES3.png Rarity "ta indeed!" BGES3.png Rarity "now, if that is all" BGES3.png Rarity glaring at the P.A. system BGES3.png Rarity relieved "wonderful" BGES3.png Rarity continues her class lesson BGES3.png Rarity's lesson gets interrupted again BGES3.png Rarity and Young Six look at P.A. system BGES3.png Rarity aggravated "as I was saying" BGES3.png Rarity and students look at P.A. system again BGES3.png Rarity angered "that does it!" BGES3.png Rarity leaving the classroom BGES3.png P.A. system falls over classroom wall BGES3.png Gallus and Sandbar looking confused BGES3.png Rarity trotting through the hallway BGES3.png Rainbow Dash smacks into Rarity BGES3.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash dizzy and sore BGES3.png Rarity "what are you two doing here?" BGES3.png Rainbow "I can't get through a sentence" BGES3.png Rainbow Dash "without being cut off!" BGES3.png Rainbow "tell those announcers to pipe down!" BGES3.png Fluttershy "I'm gonna ask them politely!" BGES3.png Fluttershy holding a hedgehog BGES3.png Fluttershy hears the P.A. system again BGES3.png Hedgehog fearfully curls up into a ball BGES3.png RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity hear another announcement BGES3.png Fluttershy "that keeps happening" BGES3.png Rainbow Dash "chat with those announcers" BGES3.png Fluttershy and Rarity about to storm the office BGES3.png Rainbow Dash ready to storm the office BGES3.png Rainbow and Rarity kick in the office door BGES3.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity look inside the office BGES3.png Applejack "sorry for the inconvenience!" BGES3.png Applejack giving the school announcements BGES3.png RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity shocked to see AJ BGES3.png Applejack greeting her friends BGES3.png Applejack points at the microphone BGES3.png AJ "I could do the announcements" BGES3.png Applejack "with all the bad news" BGES3.png Applejack looking bashful BGES3.png Rainbow "all those voices were yours?" BGES3.png Applejack laughing with embarrassment BGES3.png Applejack "sure were" BGES3.png AJ about to continue the announcements BGES3.png Rarity "if you don't mind saving them" BGES3.png Rarity comes up with an idea for Applejack BGES3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy look at each other BGES3.png Snow falling in the school gardens BGES3.png Applejack acting as Princess Platinum BGES3.png Applejack telling Hearth's Warming stories BGES3.png Applejack's friends watch her telling stories BGES3.png Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy listening to AJ BGES3.png Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy smiling together BGES3.png Rarity sipping hot cocoa BGES3.png Snowy School of Friendship at nighttime BGES3.png Rarity's Biggest Fan Rarity's Biggest Fan title card MLPS1.png Interior view of Ponyville Day Spa MLPS1.png Twilight and Rarity at the Day Spa MLPS1.png Twilight "I'll have my usual mane style" MLPS1.png Aloe removes Twilight's mane towel MLPS1.png Rarity coughing under her breath MLPS1.png Cucumbers float off of Rarity's face MLPS1.png Twilight "do you need some water?" MLPS1.png Rarity "I'm fine, darling" MLPS1.png Rarity "try something different for once" MLPS1.png Rarity styling Twilight Sparkle's mane MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle with a fancy updo MLPS1.png Twilight "not sure I want my mane" MLPS1.png Twilight "I'll just have the same as always" MLPS1.png Rarity rolling her eyes MLPS1.png Lotus Blossom wiping Rarity's face MLPS1.png Rarity "of course you will" MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle "I know what I like" MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle levitating a magazine MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle "trying a new style" MLPS1.png Rarity looking at magazine cover MLPS1.png Rarity flips through the magazine MLPS1.png Rarity closes the magazine MLPS1.png Rarity "I need something spectacular!" MLPS1.png Rarity leaps off of the spa chair MLPS1.png Rarity's mane swept in the wind MLPS1.png Rarity's mane flows in the breeze MLPS1.png Rarity with a moving mane MLPS1.png Wind blows in through open window MLPS1.png Lotus Blossom closes the window MLPS1.png Rarity's mane falls limp MLPS1.png Rarity pouts over her non-moving mane MLPS1.png Twilight "only ones with manes like that" MLPS1.png Rarity "not for long!" MLPS1.png Rarity trying to make her mane move MLPS1.png Rarity stretching out her mane MLPS1.png Rarity using magic on her mane MLPS1.png Rarity "oh, come on, mane!" MLPS1.png Rarity magically lifting her mane MLPS1.png Rarity temporarily makes her mane move MLPS1.png Rarity's mane stops moving MLPS1.png Rarity sputters at her mane MLPS1.png Rarity "there must be a secret to it" MLPS1.png Rarity in deep thought MLPS1.png Rarity facing Starlight Glimmer MLPS1.png Starlight Glimmer using her magic MLPS1.png Starlight blasts Rarity with magic MLPS1.png Close-up on magic-blasted Rarity MLPS1.png Rarity with mane stiff and sticking out MLPS1.png Starlight trying to move Rarity's mane MLPS1.png Starlight looks embarrassed at Rarity MLPS1.png Rarity using hairspray on her mane MLPS1.png Rarity using a lot of hairspray MLPS1.png Rarity flipping her mane MLPS1.png Rarity's mane goes stiff and sticks up MLPS1.png Rarity with moving mane on the train MLPS1.png Rarity with frazzled mane MLPS1.png Rarity with head sticking out train window MLPS1.png Rarity sitting depressed on the train MLPS1.png Rarity gets off the Friendship Express MLPS1.png Spike "I picked up that fabric" MLPS1.png Spike wants to do more stuff for Rarity MLPS1.png Rarity looking at Spike's wings MLPS1.png Fabric blowing in the breeze MLPS1.png Spike's wings blowing a breeze MLPS1.png Rarity "now that you mention it..." MLPS1.png Door opening at Carousel Boutique MLPS1.png Rarity with an elegant moving mane MLPS1.png Twilight impressed by Rarity's accomplishment MLPS1.png Twilight "what's the secret to the spell?" MLPS1.png Rarity "actually, there was no spell" MLPS1.png Rarity "all it takes is..." MLPS1.png Rarity's mane temporarily stops moving MLPS1.png Rarity loudly clearing her throat MLPS1.png Rarity's mane starts moving again MLPS1.png Rarity "...a big fan!" MLPS1.png Spike blowing on Rarity's mane MLPS1.png Rarity "thank you, Spikey-Wikey" MLPS1.png Rarity "we've got things to do" MLPS1.png Rarity "ponies who need to see me!" MLPS1.png Rarity and Spike leave the boutique MLPS1.png Twilight watches Rarity leave the boutique MLPS1.png Twilight Sparkle rolling her eyes MLPS1.png Ail-icorn Ail-icorn title card MLPS2.png Castle of Friendship in springtime MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle wiping her nose MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle with flaring allergies MLPS2.png Spike puts thermometer in Twilight's mouth MLPS2.png Spike taking care of sick Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Spike holding a poultice MLPS2.png Spike holding poultice made of soup MLPS2.png Spike "but nothing's helping Twilight" MLPS2.png Twilight spits out the thermometer MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "I told you, Spike" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle lying sick in bed MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle about to sneeze MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle sneezing magic MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "in my horn" MLPS2.png Main ponies look at sneeze glitter MLPS2.png Rarity "I've never had a horn allergy" MLPS2.png Rainbow "must be an Alicorn thing" MLPS2.png Rarity marveling at the glitter MLPS2.png Rarity touching magic glitter MLPS2.png Spike "I wouldn't do that" MLPS2.png Rarity's hoof magically transforms MLPS2.png Wheels appear on Rarity's hoof MLPS2.png Rarty trying to shake wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Rarity trying to pull wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Applejack "fifth strangest thing I've ever seen" MLPS2.png Rarity "how do I get it off?!" MLPS2.png Rarity stepping on her hoof-wheels MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor MLPS2.png Rarity lying on Twilight's bedroom floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy helping Rarity up MLPS2.png Twilight coughs magic on Fluttershy MLPS2.png Fluttershy vanishes into thin air MLPS2.png Fluttershy reappears covered in frost MLPS2.png Fluttershy covered in ice and snow MLPS2.png Spike "we gotta do something" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle holding a remedy book MLPS2.png Twilight feels another sneeze coming on MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash "take cover!" MLPS2.png Spike takes cover under Twilight's bed MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash swoops to save Fluttershy MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle about to sneeze again MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle sneezes more magic MLPS2.png Rarity tries jumping out of the way MLPS2.png Applejack shoves Rarity out of the way MLPS2.png Applejack sees incoming magic glitter MLPS2.png Applejack starts floating in midair MLPS2.png Applejack starts flying uncontrollably MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Dash and Fluttershy MLPS2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watch AJ fly MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Twilight Sparkle's bed MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle watches Applejack fly MLPS2.png Applejack flies past Twilight Sparkle's face MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "sorry, Applejack" MLPS2.png Flying Applejack takes out her lasso MLPS2.png Applejack hurls her lasso downward MLPS2.png Applejack's lasso wraps around Twilight's bed MLPS2.png Applejack hangs upside-down by her lasso MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash "I'll get you down!" MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash pulls on Applejack's lasso MLPS2.png Twilight about to sneeze yet again MLPS2.png Twilight sneezes magic on Rainbow Dash MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash shakes off magic glitter MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes honking sounds MLPS2.png Rainbow pauses between sound effects MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes sawing sounds MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash covering her mouth MLPS2.png Spike "what'd she say?" MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes jackhammer sounds MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes slide whistle sound MLPS2.png Rainbow Dash makes chicken sounds MLPS2.png Fluttershy "not even I speak sound effect" MLPS2.png Rarity "we simply must find a cure!" MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor again MLPS2.png Pinkie bursts into Twilight's bedroom MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie makes a dramatic entrance MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie reaching behind her MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie presents Zecora's potion MLPS2.png Rainbow still speaking in sound effects MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I said" MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie holding Zecora's potion MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "this potion will cure Twilight!" MLPS2.png Zecora's cure floats off Pinkie's hoof MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie notices her hoof is empty MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle chugs Zecora's cure MLPS2.png Twilight finishes drinking Zecora's cure MLPS2.png Swelling goes down in Twilight's horn MLPS2.png Twilight's swollen horn is back to normal MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle is completely cured MLPS2.png Fluttershy, RD, and AJ happy Twilight is better MLPS2.png Fluttershy and Dash see AJ fall to the floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow return to normal MLPS2.png Fluttershy helps Applejack up MLPS2.png Rarity's hoof returns to normal MLPS2.png Pinkie, Spike, and Rarity happy Twilight is better MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle happy "it worked!" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle starts feeling side effects MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle magically transforming MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Baby Twilight Sparkle starts crying MLPS2.png Rarity puts Baby Twilight in Spike's arms MLPS2.png Main five leaving Spike with Twilight MLPS2.png Spike left alone with Baby Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Категорія:Галереї